Light's Awakening
by Araval
Summary: Wrote as a narrated anime-styled progression. Light's awakened after falling to the very pen that besought his glory, at the hands of Ryuk - only to be welcomed into a new realm. He's changed. The World has changed and so have the rules. What new greatness is he destined for? And is Light the only human who's not merely lost forever.


"Oi, wake up."  
His eyes opened slowly, finding their focus within what seemed to be years.  
Where...  
As he began to regain consciousness, a severe pain slowly seeped out from his body, causing him to grasp the black dirt at his sides and clench his jaw..  
What is this level of crucifying pain?!  
A crunching of an apple could be heard from a looming figure he couldn't make out yet, but he knew he had heard that voice and familiar noise somewhere…  
"Kek kek kek. So you've survived after all.."  
Rapidly, he started searching for where the sound was coming from, but what he saw instead overtook his sanity within an instance. Looking directly up at the black void of nothingness that loomed above, he observed the clouds shifting so slowly, time all but stood still.  
"..Or did you."  
The voice boomed excitedly, racing towards him along with the flapping of wings.  
He sat forward, fingers clenching the blackness upon which he had woken, as he was suddenly stricken with terror.  
An endless wasteland of bones, ashes, and dust engulfed him in a desert of nothingness.  
"I'm…"  
"Dead! Kekekek." The laugh was maddening, quick to confirm his conclusion.  
His eyes widened with disbelief, a gasp escaping him as sharp as his ill fate.  
I...  
I've become...nothing.

"I suppose 'undead', would be more appropriate to you recently post-humans." He muttered blankly, slowly descending downwards just a few yards in front of him.  
A stillness settled over the both of them, as the winged demon's grin with a set of black lips was revealed behind the half-eaten apple. His red-eyed gaze would be enough to pierce fear into any being.  
But not me.  
The new undead took this as a chance to slowly regain his composure, closing his eyes in a calming fashion. He raised his shaky hand to his hair, attempting to brush it back in his accustomed, comforting way. But what he touched was a pair of goggles and a red bandana, and bone upon bone, with a hard, grazing sensation on his fingertips. Igniting his interest with a fury, he reopened his eyes and gazed forth in repeated shock.  
Who am I? What's become of me?!  
"Stand up, we've much to discuss!" The demon boomed suddenly, seeming both excited and impatient. His same grin remained frozen upon his pale, unnerving face.  
He let go of the blackness he had been grasping in one hand, feeling it fly away piece by piece as he rose up, body looming to an unimaginable, demonic, and unfamiliar stature. Light Yagami was no more.  
"Welcome, to the land that revokes Heaven and Hell. The only realm that exists after life and Death." The demon roared in a great proclamation.

Inside...he felt the same and yet everything about him was now different.  
Have I become one of them?  
Raising his arms, he observed a black jacket that fell down past his waist, resembling that of his usual beige one, and what would have been a typical white button shirt, now smothered in ash and unmistakably dull were worn upon his chest. Black slacks, now torn, covered his legs, but there were no shoes. All of his clothing was in tatters, almost unrecognizable now, as was he, he imagined. His eyes trailed further down, until whiteness - knuckles, fingers and all sprouted from underneath his cuffs.  
"I've become.."  
"Bone. Bone down to the last inch." His grin grew impossibly larger.  
"A hundred-thousand unspeakable and excruciating deaths will do that to a Shinigami." The demon announced, still smiling, almost to spite him.  
"You served your 'justice', and now you've paid the price, reanimated for you to experience all of the pain and suffering you caused throughout your possession.."  
I died one-hundred-thousand times? And for what?  
The demon hesitated, but no expression was left readable to the newly undead, as he stood still, remaining in a state of internal shock whilst accessing his collector's perfect, unphased grin.  
"Oops! kekekek, I almost gave it away. Come, the King of the Shinigami usually does this stuff. Hate to break another rule." His voice faded at the end, shifting his speech from lively to sarcastic.  
King of the Shinigami?! Dammit! He furrowed his brow in a defensive expression, trying to hide his fear of the unknown as the demon assumed a walking pace ahead of him.  
No, relax. If they wanted your pain to continue, they could have kept up the torture. Just keep quiet, and follow this smiling demon.  
And so he pressed on, hands relaxed at his sides, mind straight ahead. Wondering. Scheming. Waiting for his next move. His next climb to greatness.


End file.
